The Promise
by hollowichigo25
Summary: AU to Mother's Rosario. What happens when Kirito falls in Love with a girl named Yuuki and then he discovers her darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

Kirito, Asuna, Leafa and Sinon were watching Klein losing again. _"It's been like this for a few weeks" _Kirito thought to himself as he watched the girl in front of him defeat another opponent.

"That's the fifth one she has taken out today" Asuna said next to him. He saw Sinon and Leafa nod their heads. The girl turned around and said "Anybody else want to duel". Nobody answered but some began to whisper. Kirito caught one of the whispers that were getting thrown around.

"Hey do you think the black swordsman will show up today". He stiffed a laugh when Asuna gave the lad a questionable look. "Anybody come on there were more yesterday" the girl pouted. Klein walked back towards them rubbing his head while saying "How many people is she going to go through before everyone gives up".

Kirito laughed and patted him on the back. "Better look next time" he says. Klein holds his hands up and says "Nope I've lost twice now unlike a certain someone" Klein looks at him while smirking. Asuna was about to say something to Kirito but noticed he was walking forwards. "Kirito" she says but Klein shakes his head and just points towards Kirito and the girl.

Kirito walks forwards to the girl and stops. She spins around and catches Kirito smirking at her. Her eyes widen when she sees him and begins to smile. Asuna turned to Klein and says "Is this were Kirito has been going nearly every day" "Just watch" comes Klein's reply. She turns back to watch them. The crowds whispering became louder when Kirito stepped out. "It's him it's the black swordsman someone said.

A menu popped up in front of Kirito and he accepted. He opens up his menu and equips the black great sword he used when he first came to ALO. _"This will confuse her" _Kirito thought. "A new sword this will be interesting" the girl said to him. "It's not I've had it for a while just thought I'd use it change it up every once in a while" Kirito said while smiling at her.

"You ready Zekken I'm coming at you with everything I've got. Asuna's eyes went wide when Kirito said her name. _"This is Zekken Leafa told me he was a guy"_ she thought. Asuna looked over towards Leafa and said "I thought Zekken was a guy you told me he was." Leafa laughed and said "Sorry must of forgotten about that". Asuna looked back over to Kirito when he heard him laugh.

"Ahh I thought I told you to call me my proper name not that one" she said while pouting. "Fine I will" Kirito says while still laughing. He stops laughing and takes a stance ready to fight and says "You ready Yuuki" Upon hearing her name she smiles and she says "I'm ready" Kirito hands tighten around his blade. "Let's Dance" Kirito says while jumping towards her.

**FLASHBACK**

Kirito was flying around ALO when he noticed a big crowd gathering. _"I wonder what's happening down their" _he thought as he flew down and landed on the floor. He gets to the crowd as he sees Klein fly towards a tree. He looked towards his opponent and discovered it was a girl with long purple her. _"She's cute" _he thought to himself as Klein made his way over towards him.

"I see you lost to a girl how's that pride coming along Klein has it been ruined yet" Kirito said to him with a big smile on his face. "Shut up that's twice I've lost to her now, she's pretty good you should try" Klein says. Kirito walks towards the girl and says "Hey mind if we have duel." The girl looks at him and says "Sure let's go".

They clash swords and Kirito quickly dives out of the way from an oncoming attack. _"She's fast" _Kirito then remembers about a player called Zekken. He smiles and dodges the attack and strikes her taking some of her HP away. "What you smiling" she says in a cheerful voice and she takes a chunk out of Kirito's health.

"Uhg" Kirito grunted as he jumped back. "I just realized I'm fighting Zekken" Kirito says while activating the Cross-Slash sword skill. Kirito realized at the last second that her sword skill wasn't finished and since he just finished his he was wide open. He waited for the sword to strike but it never came. Kirito looked down to see the blade had stopped right in front of him.

"Why did you stop you could have won" Kirito says to her as he puts his sword away. "I didn't want to finish it" Zekken says. The crowd where cheering even though the match was never finished. Kirito looks at the crowd and back to her and whispers "I wonder if they know that the match didn't finish". Zekken gives a laugh and says "They aren't normally like this, they normally want an ending. Some of the crowd were chanting Zekken while some others were chanting the black swordsman.

Zekken looks at Kirito and says "So you're the infamous Black swordsman from Sword Art Online". Kirito rubs the back of his neck while saying "People still call me that I thought they stopped. "Well I've got to go but I'll see you around yeah" Kirito says. Zekken smiles and nods her head. He begins to walk away when a friend request. He opens up his menu and read the message. **Yuuki wants to be your friend [YES], [NO]**, and he turns around to look at her. Yuuki has a small blush on her face when she winks at him and gives him the peace sign.Kirito smiles while shaking his head. He accepts it and flies off.

**PRESENT DAY**

Yuuki ducked as Kirito swung his sword over his head and parried his attack. "_How can she be this fast"_ Kirito thought as he dodged a sword skill from her. Yuuki got a few slashes of on Kirito before he got a chance to dodge. _"That's it the only way Yuuki can be this fast is if she has been full dived for a long time the only question is now, is why she has been full dived for so long"_ Kirito thought as he activated a sword. Both Kirito and Yuuki jumped towards each other clashing sword causing an explosion of dust around them. When the dust had settled, Kirito and Yuuki where leaning against each other with Kirito's sword near Yuuki's stomach and Yuuki's sword near Kirito's.

"Not a bad fight" Yuuki says standing up holding out her hand. Kirito shook it and said "It's always a good fight between us". The crowd that had gathered around them were cheering and shouting. He leant down and whispered "I've lost count how many times they have cheered during our fight yet there is no winner. Yuuki laughed with a faint blush appearing on her face before replying "I think your brunette friend is a bit angry" Kirito laughed as he put his sword away.

"Hey Kirito" Yuuki said. Kirito finished laughing and said "Yeah is there something wrong". Yuuki's eyes widened and she shook her head really fast while saying "No I was just going to ask if I could hang out with you and your mates". "Yeah sure you don't have to ask you know" Kirito said as they walked over to where his friends where. "This is Sinon, Leafa, Klein and Asuna" Kirito said pointing to them. "Everyone this is Yuuki"

**AN: Hey everyone yes I know another story I was going to write this one as a very long one-shot but I thought I would make it with chapters instead. I promise I will try and update the rest of them when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito was leaning against a tree watching Yuuki chat with everyone. He noticed that she was enjoying herself and everyone else was as well all but one person wasn't.

His eyes fell to Asuna who kept glaring at him every so often and then she went back to listen to what Yuuki was saying. _"What's her problem"_ Kirito thought as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Kirito didn't know if minutes or hours had passed when he felt someone poking his cheek. "Hey Kirito you lazy bum wake up already" a voice said while giggling. He opened his eyes to see Yuuki looking down at him smiling. "What do I owe the pleasure of waking up to see your beautiful face" Kirito said while sitting up and stretching. Yuuki blushed while punching him in the shoulder while stuttering "SShut Up".

"Why is it every time I see you, you are always asleep, too busy to spend time with me or, spending it with other _girls?_" Asuna stressed the word girl while glaring at Yuuki. "What are you my mom" Kirito said as he stood up. "I spend time with you in the real world and with all the homework we are getting I'm not really sleeping as much and, where not dating so who I spend my free time with has nothing to do with you" Kirito finished while glaring at her.

Yuuki could feel the tension rising so she quickly changed the subject and said "Hey Kirito, Sinon said you have a cool house can I see it". Kirito looks at Sinon who finds her tail more interesting and then looks at Yuuki and says "Sure lets go". He walked up behind Yuuki who was about to fly off and whispered into her ear. "I will race you". Kirito quickly runs passed her and jumped into the air and flew off.

Yuuki ran after him blushing while shouting "Hey that's cheating". When they arrived at the house Kirito turned around and said "I think I won our race don't you think". Yuuki playfully stuck out her tongue and said "Only because you cheated" Yuuki thought of an idea as Kirito was unlocking the door. She walked up behind him and pressed up against his back and started to nibble at his ear while saying "Two can play at this game mister".

Kirito opened the door and quickly said "Here we are" while jumping onto the couch. Yuuki began to laugh as she walked through the door. "Pretty nice place you got here" Yuuki said as she walked around the room. "Yeah it is we all thought to buy a place together so we all chipped in and brought this place" Kirito said while yawning. "Oh no you don't mister you're not falling asleep on me again" Yuuki said while pulling on one of Kirito's ears. "Ow ok I won't" grumbled Kirito while rubbing his ear.

Yuuki opened up her menu and noticed the time. "Crap I promised I would meet my guild at 5 and it 4:50 now, I'm sorry but I need to go" Yuuki said while closing her menu. Kirito stood up and said "Hey it's fine if it's ok with you could I tag along. Yuuki blinked a few times before replying "Yeah sure I have no problem.

"Hey Onii-chan Asuna said do you want to go on a quest with her" Leafa said while walking into the room. "Onii-chan" Yuuki repeated while looking back and forth between Kirito and Leafa. "I forgot to tell you that Leafa is my sister… Why are you staring at my chest"? Leafa interrupted Kirito before he finished his sentence. "Sorry I just noticed that they are 10 times bigger than mine that is all" Yuuki said while looking at her own chest.

Kirito blushed and scratched the side of his cheek while saying "Well this is a lovely conversation but I'm going somewhere with Yuuki". He pushed Yuuki out of the door and she said "I'd hate to be suffocated by them". "Please can we just stop talking about that" Kirito shouted as he walked out of the door. Leafa started to laugh as she followed them. Kirito and Yuuki arrived on the 27th floor on new Aincrad. "So we are meeting them here then" Kirito said pointing to the inn. Yuuki nodded her head as the both entered.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Yuuki said to the group in front of them. "You're right on time actually" a girl said. "I see you brought a friend with you is he going to help us" an orange haired boy said. "About that I haven't even asked or told him yet" Yuuki said to them. Kirito was stood staring at Yuuki and the group confused. _"What hasn't she asked me" _Kirito thought. "Everyone this is Kirito" Yuuki said pointing at him. "Kirito this is Siune, Jun, Tecchi, Talken and Nori" Yuuki finished.

They exchanged greetings and Nori whispered to Siune "Hey Kirito's cute don't ya think". Because he had a high enough listen skill, Kirito heard what Nori whispered and started to blush. Siune looked up to see Kirito blushing and chuckled. "By the way Nori, our swordsman here has a high enough listening skill". Nori's eyes widened as she looked at Kirito who was blushing. She blushed and quickly looked down. "Hey you ok Nori you face is red" Yuuki said. "I'm fine no need to worry" Nori quickly said while waving her hands in front of her.

"Yuuki can I have a word please" Siune said. Yuuki walked over and said "Yeah sure what's the matter". "I can guess you haven't told him what we want to do" Siune said. Yuuki shook her head while saying "I haven't had a chance yet". Siune looked at Yuuki before saying "I can tell by looking at you he doesn't know your secret yet does he". Yuuki's eyes widened before looking at Kirito who was talking to Jun and Nori and then back to Siune before she mumbled "No he doesn't not yet but I will have to tell him soon rather than later". Siune nodded her head before saying "Ok we should tell Kirito what we want to do".

"He went where" Asuna shouted at Leafa. "I already told you, he went with Yuuki somewhere he didn't tell me where". Leafa replied to her while glaring at her. Asuna started to pace around the room they were in before saying "Why is he spending more time with her than me I wanted to do I quest with him". Before Leafa could answer Sinon spoke up. "You're jealous of him spending time with her". "I think that he is falling for her and you don't like it because it's not you who he loves". With her speech finished, Sinon stood up and walked out of the door.

Kirito blinked a few times taking in the information Yuuki just told him. "So let me get the straight, you want to clear this floors boss with just your party and you want my help with it" he said. Yuuki nodded her head and said "Yeah I know it's insane right". "So you won't help us" Nori said from next to Kirito. Kirito looked up and smirked and said "Oh no I will help I like doing insane stuff". Nori flung her arms around Kirito's and kissed his cheek and said "Thank you so much".

Kirito could feel the daggers Yuuki was giving him so he changed the subject. "So when are we doing this". Yuuki finished glaring at him before saying "Tomorrow because Nori and Jun are busy later". Kirito nodded and they all stood up and exited the room. "We will meet up at the boss room tomorrow" Kirito said. They all nodded and exchanged goodbyes. Siune quickly sent a message to Yuuki before logging out. Yuuki glanced at the message and it said _if I were you, I would ask Kirito out before Nori gets their first._ She blushed before logging out.

Kirito logged in the next day and messaged Klein to meet him. "Hey what's up" Klein said while landing. "Yuuki wants me to help her guild take on this floors boss and I need your help getting them and me in their without anyone else getting their before us". Klein nodded his head before they set off to the boss room.

They arrived at the room to see Yuuki and her guild members surrounded. "Message the others to see if they can help" Kirito said while darting forward. He ran along the wall and back flipped over them and landed in front of Yuuki. "Sorry", he took out his sword and slammed it into the ground. "This place is off limits".


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was deadly silence and no-one was making any signs of movement. Yuuki and her guild were on one side staring at the enemy while Kirito was in the middle stopping anyone from reaching them.

The silence was disturbed by the mages casting spells and firing them at Kirito.

Yuuki span around to see one hit Kirito. "Kirito are you ok" Yuuki shouted. Once the dust had settled, Kirito was still standing unharmed smirking at them.

"How are you still standing" someone said to him. "It's easy to hit a fireball spell than a speeding bullet" Kirito said while thinking back to when he cut Sinon's sniper bullet in GGO.

"Quick fire at him again" another person shouted. Everybody watched as Kirito activated a sword skill and slashed the first fireball in two. He then proceeded to dodge the second and back flipped over the third and slashed away the fourth one.

Once Kirito was back on his feet, he pulled out Excalibur and went to attack only to see three shadows on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see Sinon, Leafa and Klein.

"Go we will take it from here" Sinon said while firing off an arrow.

"Thanks guys" Kirito said while turning around and running to Yuuki. "You guys ready" Kirito said once he got there. They nodded their heads and began to attack the people in front of them.

Yuuki noticed there were healing and said "Hey that's cheating". Kirito laughed and ducked under one guys attack and activating the Slap Shot sword and finished him off and said "Yuuki remember this is ALO they have mages that can heal people". Yuuki stuck her tongue out at Kirito while dodging an attack and finishing off the last guy.

"Kirito we can give you 10 minutes" he heard Leafa shout as he ran into the boss room.

"That's a pretty big boss dodge its attacks and only use items when you need to" Kirito said while running at the boss. He ducked under its weapon and shouted "Starburst Stream" and started to hit the boss with a 16 hit combo. "Switch" Yuuki shouted from behind him.

Kirito jumped out of the way and Yuuki activated her Original sword skill Mother's Rosario and hit the boss with an 11 hit combo. "Everyone quick start attacking the boss it's almost dead" Kirito said while activating the Vertical Square sword skill.

After the boss was defeated, Kirito was sprawled on the floor regaining his energy. Siune walked over to Yuuki and said "You're going to have to tell him soon, because you don't want him finding out on his own". Kirito noticed the sad look on Yuuki's face as he stood up.

"Yuuki what's wrong" Kirito asked as he walked over to her. Yuuki looked at him with a sad expression and said "Can we talk in private please I have something important to tell you".

"Yeah lets activate this floors teleport and we can go back to my house" Kirito said as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Nori who was tugging on his jacket sleeve.

"This is really important ok so listen to what she says before deciding on what you do" Nori said to him. Kirito was now afraid of what she was going to tell so he nodded his and quickly followed Yuuki.

"So what did you want to tell me" Kirito said once they were in his house. "I'm going to get straight to the point and tell you ok" Yuuki said not facing him. When she turned around, Kirito noticed she was crying and was about to ask what was wrong but decided against it and waited.

"I'm dying Kirito" she squeaked out in a whisper. It took Kirito a few seconds to figure out what she said and his eyes widened. "What do you mean you're dying"? Kirito asked afraid of what her answer might be.

"Right now in the real world while you're lying on your bed I'm hooked up to about 10 different machines just to keep me alive" Yuuki said with tears streaming down her face.

Kirito felt his eyes brimming with tears and he asked "How are you dying". She looked away from him before answering "I've got A.I.D.S Kirito". She looked away as she continued to talk. "The doctor said they had to perform a caesarean but there was accident that caused a large amount of bleeding so I was giving a blood treatment". Kirito remained quiet as she was talking.

Yuuki looked Kirito in the eyes as she finished what she was saying. "The blood was infected with HIV, which caused AIDS. Tears where streaming down his face as he said "But why you, your such a great girl not to mention cute. Yuuki blushed and said "Thank You I know it's unfair but there is treatment for it. "Can't you get someone to pay for your treatment"? Kirito asked. "No-one can my sister is dead and so are my parents". A light bulb lit up in Kirito's and he said "Well what if I paid for it instead".

Yuuki's eyes widened and she said "No you don't have to so please while you can just leave me die alone I don't want anyone and especially you getting hurt". Yuuki walked towards the door but stood frozen when she heard what Kirito said. "You just expect me to give up on you just because you're dying, well you have it wrong because I won't give up until you're alive in the real world". "No-one dies alone. When someone dies, the part of them that lives inside someone else also dies. You already live inside me Yuuki".

Yuuki turned around and ran at Kirito and jumped at him burying her head into his chest and cries. Once the cries turn to sniffles she looks at him and says "Promise me Kirito don't leave me alone ever again please".

Kirito leans his forehead against hers and says "I can 100% keep that promise you will never be alone again and I will find a way to save you in the real world. She nods her head and she leans it on his shoulder while both of them close their eyes getting some rest.

Kirito opened his eyes to a dark room and a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Yuuki fast asleep snoring quietly and he opened up his menu and realized the time. "Hey Yuuki time to wake up I need to log off I've got school tomorrow" Kirito said while poking her face.

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open but she clung to Kirito tighter and said "I don't want you to leave me". HE smiled down at her and said "Well how about after school tomorrow I will visit you at the hospital". Yuuki's head quickly shot up and smiled at him. He stood up gave her a hug and said as he was logging off "Bye Yuuki see you tomorrow".

Yuuki made sure he was logged off before smiling and saying "Bye Kirito, I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuto shifted nervously in his seat at school waiting for the final bell to ring. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with the name of the hospital Yuuki was staying at. _"I hope she is alright with me coming to see her"_ he thought as the bell rang.

"Kirito" someone shouted his name as he made his way to the exit. He sighed and turned around and said "What do you want Asuna". She pouted at him and said "Gee Kirito I was just going to ask if you want to join us doing some quests on ALO".

"No I'm busy I will join you later" Kazuto said as he started to walk again. "Going to see Yuuki are you" Asuna shouted back at him. He smirked and said "None of your business".

"She does my head in sometimes" Kazuto said to no-one as he walked down the street to the hospital. _"It's around here somewhere"_ he thought to himself as he stopped and looked to his right and noticed a big building with the hospitals name on.

He mentally face palmed and said "Gee I don't think I could miss it". He walked into the hospital but he didn't realize a certain chestnut brown haired girl was following him.

Kazuto walked up to the front desk and said "I'm here to see Konno Yuuki please". The girl looked up and said "Name please". "Kirigaya Kazuto". "Oh your Kazuto the Doctor is over there waiting for you" the girl replied with a smile. _"Thank god I got Kikuoka to ring them to say I was coming to visit her" _he thought as he made his way over.

"You must be Kazuto I'm Doctor Kurahashi please to meet you" the doctor had said once Kazuto was next to him. Kazuto smiled at him and said "Pleasure to meet you". He followed the doctor into the room. "So you already know what's wrong with Yuuki then" Doctor Kurahashi.

Kazuto nodded his head as he stared at Yuuki's body hooked up to many machines. "Shit" he cursed under his breath. "Hey why the long face didn't you come here to cheer me up not the other way around" a voice said. Kazuto's eyes widened at the voice and said "Yuuki is that you".

The doctor smiled and said "Yeah she can communicate through the Medicuboid". Kazuto smiled and rested his head against the window.

**A Few Hours Later:**

After talking with Yuuki and Doctor Kurahashi for a few hours, Kazuto phone buzzed. He looked at it and noticed Klein had texted him wondering if he was coming on ALO to do some quests. "Hey Kazuto what's up" Yuuki said. "Klein wants to know if I want to join him on ALO". "Yeah let's go I want to join you as well".

They left the room and Kazuto stopped and said "Hey doc how much is it for the operation". The doctor turned around with a shocked expression and said "Are you going to pay for it". Kazuto nodded his head and said "Yeah I'm paying". The doctor nodded his head slowly taking in the information Kazuto said and he said "It will cost 10 000 yen". (**AN: I don't know how much it will cost but I made it a reasonable price for Kazuto to pay and afford).**

"Give me about 2 weeks and you will have the money" Kazuto said while shaking the doctor's hand. "Are you sure you can afford it" the doctor said as they started to walk. "I was the one to beat Sword Art Online and I told them what happened and for beating it they gave me a lot of money, so yeah I want to use it for Yuuki's operation" Kazuto said while running a hand through his hair. "Well I look forward to see Yuuki up and about then, See you later Kazuto" the doctor said with a smile. "Yeah see you later Doc".

**ALO**

Kirito logged and head towards the bed room door only to get tackled when he opened it. He looked down to see Yuuki hugging him. Kirito's eyes widened and said "You heard what I said to the doctor and how much it will cost didn't you". Yuuki nodded her head into his chest and said "Yeah I heard everything you don't have to pay for it".

Kirito sighed and said "Stop saying that I am paying for it and there's nothing you can do to talk me out of it". He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up and wiped away the tears they were forming and smiled at her. Yuuki smiled back at him with blush on her face and said "Come on Klein's waiting for us".

**With Klein**

"Hey sorry were late just getting things sorted out" Kirito said once he and Yuuki had landed. Klein smiled and said "No problem buddy and I see you bought Yuuki Hey". Yuuki smiled and said "Hey are we all ready". Klein nodded his head and said "Yeah just waiting for Asuna". "What is she doing here" someone shouted from behind them. They turned around to see Asuna glaring at Yuuki.

Kirito sighed and said "What does it look like Yuuki is joining us on this quest. "I thought it was just going to be you and me and our friends" Asuna stressed the word friends out. A low growl escaped Kirito throat as he said "Yuuki is our friend too".

"You love her don't you" Asuna shouted at Kirito. Yuuki's eyes widened and looked at Kirito to see his poker face had broken a bit.

"You've spent more time with her and her friends than you have with me, do you feel like you have to because she's dying". Everyone gasped at what she said. "Hey isn't that been a bitch Asuna" Klein shouted from where he was stood next to Kirito. Kirito's eyes darkened as he walked forward and said "How do you know she is, apart from me and her guild no-one else knows".

Asuna eyes darted around and nervously said "Well since you've been spending a lot of your free time with her and not with me I followed you to the hospital and I put two and two together". Kirito in a fit of rage drew his sword and placed it at her neck and shouted "So you stalked me then".

An attack came from Kirito's left and caught his arm as he dodged it and he fell down onto one knee clutching it. Kirito looked up through his bangs to see another attack coming but a purple blur parried it.

"What do you think you are doing Lisbeth" Yuuki shouted from in front of Kirito.

"What does he think he's doing attacking Asuna like that" Lisbeth shouted back.

Kirito stood back up and sheathed his sword and ran his hand through his hair and began to speak before he got a chance, he felt something on his chest. He withdrew his hand from his hair to notice Yuuki had her back resting on his chest but still had her sword ready.

"I think he has every right to attack her since she's stalking him" Yuuki shouted in his defence. "What would you do if he was stalking you, scratch that you would probably like that wouldn't you" Yuuki shouted at Lisbeth and Asuna.

Both Asuna and Lisbeth blushed at what she said and Kirito took the time to speak. "You're both jealous aren't you"? Yuuki tilted her head back to get a better look at Kirito's face. "You're both jealous at the face that instead of me fallen in love with one of you two I fell for someone else someone who is a complete stranger to you two".

Kirito looks at Yuuki and continues talking. "She knows about my past, and she doesn't care". She doesn't see me as a knight in shining armour and she isn't trying to change me into something I'm not" Kirito finished smiling at Yuuki. He kissed her forehead and glared at Asuna and Lisbeth as he walked towards Klein and said "Give me an hour or two and we will do that quest, I just need some time to clear my head". Klein patted him on the back and said "Sure man no problem message me when you are ready".

"Dam it, Dam it, Dam it". Kirito said as he punched a tree over and over again. _"She wasn't supposed to find out that I love her"_ he thought as he turned around and went to walk away only to stop when he saw Yuuki looking at him. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him. Kirito opened his mouth to say something but Yuuki stopped him by kissing him.

Kazuto began to kiss her back and nipped her lower lip and she groaned into his mouth. Yuuki broke the kiss he face a blaze and buried her head into the crook of Kirito's neck. "Hey you ok" he mumbled into her hair. Yuuki nodded her head and said "I'm fine but you deserve someone better to love".

"No I don't I love you and that's all that matters to me, now come on Klein's waiting for us". Kirito said while taking Yuuki's hand. They got so far and Yuuki stopped and said "Hey Kirito I-I-I Lo…" Kirito stopped her by putting a finger on her lips and said "Don't force yourself to say it, say it when you're ready ok". Yuuki smiled and nodded her head.

**One week later:**

Kazuto visited the hospital to talk to Yuuki and Doctor Kurahashi every day after school and played ALO with Yuuki and his friends on the night. His grades started to go down a bit but he wasn't to bothered he just wanted to spend time with Yuuki.

Kazuto walked into the room and said "Hey Doc I'm here and I also have the money. A few seconds later no reply came so he said "Hey Doc you here". Kazuto opened the door to the other room and noticed he was on the bed with the Amusphere on his head. He smiled and thought _"He must be online talking to Yuuki"._

"Kazuto are you here" he heard Yuuki shout from the other room. "Hey Yuuki yeah I'm here what's wrong" he said while closing the door. "It's about Doctor Kurahashi" she quickly said. "What's wrong" he said while standing in the middle of the room. "He's been kidnapped".

"What who by was it Laughing Coffin are they back" he shouted at her. "No worse Asuna as kidnapped him" she squeaked out nearly crying. Kazuto eyes widened and a low growl escaped his lips.

"ASUNA".


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuto stared at Yuuki's body for a few minutes before saying "When did Asuna do this". He was keeping his anger in check so he didn't explode and started shouting stuff. "About an hour ago" Yuuki whispered to him. Kazuto's eyes widened and he said "Did you tell Alyssa about this. "No I haven't wait, how do you know Alyssa" Yuuki said while wondering when those two met.

Kazuto chuckled before saying "My free time is spent with you here or in ALO or spending time with Alyssa here, in the town or on skype.

Alyssa was sat at her desk tapping to the music she was listening to while looking through a book. "I wonder if I should pay Kazuto and Yuuki a visit" she said to herself as she stood up and placed the book back. Alyssa looked down at her hands to see the gloves Kazuto had gotten her and thought back to how they became friends.

**Flashback**

_Alyssa set her iPhone to shuffle and began to work on the paper work that was laid out in front of her. She picked up the visitor list and scanned through it and her eyes fell on one name Kirigaya Kazuto. She only knows the boy's name because it's what most people talk about behind the table she is currently sat at._

_Alyssa has caught him a few times in the café talking to the other staff members before he would make his way to Yuuki's room. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" she thought as she placed the file back down on the table. "Not a chance he wouldn't like me anyway" she thought as one of her ear buds fell out and the beanie on her head shifted as she shook her head._

_Alyssa fixed her beanie and picked up her phone and stared at her reflection. She was a pretty pale looking girl with red eye contacts in and dark purple hair covered by a black beanie. She also wore a black tank top with black and white leggings with black combat chick boots on. Alyssa sighed while placing her phone down and looking at the scars on her hands and arms. "Well that's what I get for cutting myself, stupid relationships" she thought as she looked up to see Kazuto staring at her._

"_How long has he been stood there" she thought as she raised an eyebrow. "Hey you ok" she asked him while waving a hand in front of him. Kazuto shook his head and said "Hey I'm fine don't worry I'm here to see Konno Yuuki". She smiled and said while pointing to her right "Sure she's down there but you probably already knew that._

_Kazuto smiled and said "Yeah but thanks anyway". He started to walk away but stopped when he heard the girl say "I caught you staring but the way". Kazuto stopped in his tracks for a few seconds before walking backwards and stared at her from the corner of his eye. He blushed and went to say something but stopped when she said "My names Alyssa nice to meet you Kazuto. He smiled and said "Nice to meet you to Alyssa"._

_The next time she spoke to him was in the cafeteria after there all night skype session the night before. She placed a cup of coffee in front of him as she sat down and she said "You look like shit, didn't get enough sleep last night". Kazuto lifted his head off the table and said "Bite me and you look like Jack Skellington". Alyssa smirked at him before unzipping the sleeveless jacket she was wearing to see that she was wearing a Jack the Skellington tank top underneath._

_Kazuto smirked before taking a drink of his coffee before they started to chat about different things. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kazuto blurted out "Purple". Alyssa raised an eyebrow before saying "What's purple". "Your eyes are purple" he said while finishing of his coffee. She blinked a few times before saying "Yeah there my purple contacts and?"_

"_Well I noticed last night on skype they were red" Kazuto said while throwing his rubbish in the bin. Alyssa blushed before saying "So you noticed". "It's pretty hard not too" Kazuto said as he sat back down. He noticed the scars on her hands and up her arms but didn't mention them._

_The time after that, Kazuto didn't say anything to her he just dropped a package in front of her and walked off to Yuuki's room. Alyssa quickly looked around the corner to see if Kazuto was there but he was already in Yuuki's room. "I wonder what it is" she said to herself as she looked back down and began to open it up. Inside was a pair of fingerless black gloves with Jack Skellington on them. Alyssa smiled before putting them on and sending a quick text to Kazuto saying Thank you and really Jack Skellington?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone shouted her name. "ALYSSA" the voice said as footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. She sighed before pulling out her headphones and said loud enough for the person to hear "Only Kazuto's voice would be this loud".

After a few seconds Kazuto skidded to a halt with a confused look on his face and he said "What did you just say". Alyssa smiled sweetly at him before saying "Nothing, now what's wrong sounded like you're in a hurry. Kazuto nodded his while saying "Yeah I need your help, you're on late night shifts tonight aren't you".

Alyssa quickly checked her time table before saying "Yeah I am why". "Good don't let anyone in Yuuki's room and if they ask tell them she's talking to the doctor online" Kazuto said as he turned around. Alyssa raised an eyebrow before saying "Yeah sure but why". "I'll tell you in a minute" he said as he ran out of the door.

Alyssa pouted and said "Just how are you going to do that". She sat down and noticed her phone was going off and the caller ID said Kazuto. "Hello Kazuto" she said as she answered the phone. "Right remember when I said I may or may not have a crazy friend that may or may not have feelings for me". Alyssa giggled before saying "Yeah I know Asuna".

"Did you just giggle" Kazuto said as he jumped over a fence. Alyssa's eyes widened before saying "No I didn't and if you tell anyone I did I will kill you got it". "Yes mum, anyway back on track she kidnapped the doctor" Kazuto panted out as he ran around the corner. "What why would she do that I know you said she was crazy but I didn't know she was this crazy" Alyssa said as he combed a hand through her hair.

"Well I will ask her that when I find her" Kazuto grunted as he vaulted over the wall. She went to reply back but stopped when she heard someone shout at Kazuto and he apologised. "Kirito" Alyssa said to him sweetly. "Oh shit you only call me that name if you are pissed" Kazuto said more to himself but she heard him. "Damn right I'm pissed what are you doing" Alyssa said as she stood up.

Kazuto sighed and said "I may or may not be running through people's back gardens" Alyssa's eyes widened before saying "Kirito get out of their now". Kazuto smirked before saying "Yes mum I was running out of them anyway". The next part was just a blur for Alyssa. She heard the sound of clanging, which was Kazuto climbing a gate. Next was the sound of a car horn followed by an "Oh shit" from Kazuto and the sound of a body hitting an object.

Alyssa's eyes widened before shouting "Kirito, oh fuck I mean KAZUTO".

**Kept you waiting huh? I'm sorry this chapter took forever, well I can't even class it as one it's just a filler chapter showing a new character that Kazuto talks to in the hospital apart from Yuuki. I was either sat staring at a blank word document wondering what to right or playing Metal Gear Solid V the Phantom Pain. It was more of playing MGS than the word document part. Well I hope you like the new character.**


End file.
